Potwór, który chodzi kanałami
center|800px Pomóż nam, Scooby-Doo! Odc. 191 - Potwór, który chodzi kanałami Przed czołówką Wakacyjne słońce już grzeje mocno, a w Chorwackim miasteczku Podgora temperatury sięgają 35 stopni Celsjusza. Nic więc dziwnego, że niedawno okoliczne góry nawiedził ogromny pożar, a mieszkańcy żyją w strachu. Na szczęście turystyka na tym nie ucierpiała, na nieszczęście - ceny też nie ucierpiały. Jak były wygórowane, tak i są. Plaże na jednym z początków miasteczka jest oblegana, ale mniej niż ta centralna czy ta przy wielkim hotelu. Na tą plażę przyszła właśnie rodzina - rodzice i dwoje dzieci. Mężczyzna rozłożył ręczniki i poszedł do pobliskiej knajpy na piwo. Całkiem po męsku, hę? Kobieta zaś rozłożyła się na dwumetrowym, dmuchanym, różowym flamingu i odpłynęła w stronę bojek. Dzieci zaś zostały na lądzie, bawiąc się w berka - grę, która nie jest znana dzisiejszym no-life'om. Oczywiście chłopiec zaczął gonić, lecz prędko złapał siostrę i szala się odwróciła. - Nigdy mnie nie złapiesz Laro! - Krzyczał chłopiec biegnąc wśród kamieni. - Jeszcze zobaczysz! - Powiedziała dziewczynka, co chwile się potykając i upadając na ziemię. Chłopiec wbiegł do dużej, ciemnej dziury w ścianie z kamieni. Za nim pobiegła siostra, ale bojąc się ciemności, zawołała, stojąc na plaży. - Ethan! Ethan, wychodź! Wiesz, że boję się ciemności! Nagle coś dużego zaczęło poruszać się w dziurze, a nagle wyłoniło się, a krzyk dziewczynki było słychać po drugiej stronie morza. Po czołówce Kwiecista furgonetka jechała powoli nadmorską drogą w pobliżu, gdzie rozłożyła się tamta rodzina (oczywiście, od tamtego wydarzenia minęło już trochę czasu i nikt tam nie leżał). Fredowi było bardzo gorąco, pomimo klimatyzacji temperatura była wysoka, co jednak nie wszystkim przeszkadzało - Velma grzała się w swoim pomarańczowym golfie, czerwonej spódniczce i pomarańczowych podkolanówkach. Była wściekła. Za okno patrzyła z niechęcią, z wyrzutem, z obrzydzeniem. W sumie Daphne, która wyłoniła się zza fotela też była ubrana w swoje ciuchy. - Co jest, Delmo? - Spytała Daphne. - Nie gorąco Ci w tym golfie? - Spytał Fred. - Nie lepiej ubrać się na plażę? Ja siedzę w samych kąpielówkach, Kudłaty ma szorty i okulary, Scooby też ma okulary. Poza tym, co znów odwala Daphne? - Nie przeszkadza mi gorąc ani żadne upały. - Odparła wściekle Velma. - Unieszczęśliwia mnie to, że znów jedziemy na Chorwację. Już tam byliśmy! Poza tym kogo się nie spytasz, gdzie był na wakacjach, odpowie "Chorwacja"! Powinniśmy się rozwijać i zwiedzać różne kraje, nie tylko cały czas ten sam. Nigdy nie uwierzę w te wytyczne biur podróży na temat najchętniej wybieranego przez nas miejsca na wakacje. Nigdy nie uwierzę w to, że nasi rodacy jeżdżą najczęściej do Włoch, Hiszpanii, Grecji czy Francji. Wystarczy tylko pojechać na Chorwację - tam całe karty dań, instrukcje, cenniki, rejestracje, język - wszystko jest polskie! - Wiesz, w Chicago jest polska dzielnica, nazywa się Jackowo. - Odparł Kudłaty. - Tam wszyscy mówią po polsku, w sklepach mówią po polsku... Część z Polaków mieszkających tam nie zna angielskiego w ogóle! - No dobra, zapomniałam, zagiąłeś mnie. - Odparła Velma. - Wracając do pytania Freda, to Daphne się sprzedała. - Nie wygaduj takich bzdur, bo zaraz Cię smerfnę! - Wściekła się Daphne. - Widzisz? - Powiedziała Velma. - Widzę, ale ledwo, ledwo! - Odparł Fred. - 15 godzin w drodze, w upał... Tak gorąco... - Kiedy robi się gorąco, weź Darex! - Powiedziała Daphne. - Ona w ogóle nie wie, co to jest... - Powiedział Fred do Velmy. - Dobrze, że przynajmniej przekręciła jedną literkę... Detektywi dojechali do centrum Podgory i trzeba przyznać, że miasteczko ma swój urok, jednak patrząc na pobliskie góry widać ślady pożaru. Był nieubłagany, zniszczył wiele, lecz nie tknął się olbrzymiego pomnika patronującemu Podgorze przez wiele lat, stojącego na jednej z gór. Stał dumnie i wydawał się taki odważny. Ani osmolony, ani nic... Aby znaleźć apartament w trakcie sezonu turystycznego trzeba się nieźle natrudzić. Szczególnie, że często ceny za beznadziejne mieszkania są wygórowane, a najprędzej można znaleźć coś daleko od plaży i z niskim standardem. Detektywi rozdzielili się: aby uniknąć reklam Daphne, dziewczyna dołączyła do Kudłatego i Scooby'ego, natomiast Fred dołączył do Velmy. Kiedy już trochę odeszli, Kudłaty i Scooby zauważyli stragan z jedzeniem i, jak nietrudno się domyśleć, podbiegli do niego. - Owoce! - Krzyknął Kudłaty. - Arbuzy są takie czerwone! - A grejpfruty są takie dojrzałe... - Skamlał Scooby. - Dobro dan! - Powiedział Kudłaty do pani sprzedawczyni. - Koliko stoji to? - Kudłaty wskazał na arbuza. - Jednu za tri kune. (Jeden za trzy kunyKuny to chorwacka waluta.) - Odparła pani sprzedawczyni. - Kurczę, będziemy musieli tu później wpaść, skoro arbuz tu jest taki tani! - Zachwycał się Kudłaty. - Naprawdę, chcecie tu kupować, na straganie, gdzie muchy siadają na tym wszystkim? - Zdziwiła się Daphne. - Wstydźcie się! Ja na waszym miejscu poszłabym do KonzumaPopularny chorwacki supermarket. Tam macie pewność, że mucha nie siada! - A ile w tym Konzumie kosztuje arbuz? - Spytał Kudłaty. - Chyba osiem kun za sztukę, może dziewięć... To i tak przystępna cena, tu pani chce od was wziąć trzydzieści kun! - Odparła Daphne. - Porekiniło cię! - Parsknął Scooby. - Znam chorwacki! - Bronił się Kudłaty. - Co prawda, w małym stopniu, ale znam. Pani powiedziała, że płacimy trzy kuny za sztukę, co daje 1.50 złotego na 4 złote, co oznacza, że kupując w Konzumie płacimy 2.66666666667 razy więcej! - Velma by powiedziała: "Policzył prawidłowo!". - Pochwalił kumpla Scooby, a Daphne tylko coś mruknęła pod nosem, po czym poszli dalej. Natomiast Velma i Fred szli dalej, nie mogąc znaleźć apartamentu. Albo nie ma, albo tylko jedna noc. Fred podsunął propozycję, że mogą spać w Wehikule Tajemnic, ale Velma wybiła mu ten pomysł z głowy faktami, że w Wehikule nie ma toalety ani prysznica, a auto szybko się nagrzewa w takie temperatury. - W takim razie Velmo, gdzie możemy się zatrzymać? - Spytał Fred. - Tam widzę napis, że są wolne apartamenty. - Wskazała Velma na tablicę. Fred i Velma spytali się stojącego przy tablicy z ogłoszeniami pana o wolne apartamenty. Pan odparł, że ma na imię Hudson Rollins i ma nocleg dla czterech osób i psa. Niestety, apartament nie okazał się oszałamiający, a co najgorsze, jedno łóżko było rozkładane, a aby się zmieściło, musiałoby przechodzić przez drzwi do łazienki, a osoba na nim śpiąca spałaby z głową w kiblu. Niezadowoleni przyjaciele odmówili. Daphne, Kudłaty i Scooby szli plażą. Kamienie były gorące, lecz detektywi nosili klapki, przez co nie czują ciepła kamieni. Odeszli już od centrum dwa kilometry, zbliżali się do granicy z innym chorwackim miastem - Tučepi. - Ech, myślicie, że taki kawał drogi od centrum znajdziemy coś luksusowego, przy plaży i w przystępnej cenie? - Śmiała się Daphne. - Na pewno nie znajdziemy nic przy samej plaży, bo powyżej nas jest deptak. - Stwierdził Kudłaty. - Najwyższy czas dojść do drogi! - Stwierdził Scooby. - Wątpię, żeby były tu jakieś schody na górę. Tu tak wieje starocią, widziałam tu nawet Mustanga! - Powiedziała Daphne. Jednak schody do drogi się znalazły. Na ulicy trzeba było uważać, ponieważ ruch był naprawdę duży, a o przejściu dla pieszych można by tylko pomarzyć. Po drugiej stronie drogi stała jakaś niebieska rudera, powyżej różowa willa. Jednak tu ani tu nie było wolnych apartamentów. Jednak, droga, po której szli, wiła się dalej. Przyjaciele oczywiście tam zaszli. - Łał! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Nowoczesny hotel! - Powiedział Scooby. - Z basenem! - Dodał Kudłaty. - Wyprowadzamy się z Wehikułu Tajemnic. - Stwierdził Scooby. - Hmm... a to co? - Zdziwiła się Daphne podnosząc z ziemi kartkę. - Ciekawe, co to znaczy... - Zastanawiała się Daphne. - Jednak od razu widać brak lekcji kaligrafii u Bonity McGregor... Kudłaty i Scooby znaleźli hotelową restaurację. Co prawda nie była ona w hotelu, ale ważne, że była. Przed nią stały rozłożone stoliki z krzesłami, ręcznie plecionymi. Płytki były bardzo ładne, beżowe. Wnętrze restauracji było kameralne. Ściany były jasno-różowe, okiennice zaś mocno zielone, co nadawało uroku. Z kuchni był otwór na salę jadalnianą, przy której stał stół, na którym rano wystawiano jedzenie, a każdy brał co chciał. Parkiet był dębowy, a wszystkie dodatki, takie jak zegar z nożem i widelcem zamiast wskazówek idealnie pasowały do wnętrza. W restauracji była tylko jedna osoba - kucharka myjąca naczynia. Odwróciła się, kiedy Kudłaty zaczął do niej mówić. - Gadata po Rusku? - Pytał Kudłaty. - Wie bitte? - Odparła kucharka. - Tchąci po Fchancusku? - Spytał Scooby. - Was ist das! - Powiedziała kucharka. - Saj ona ra Anglisz? - Spytał Kudłaty. - Cing ciang Chiny ciong? - Powiedział Scooby. - Ich verstehe nicht... - Odparła kucharka. Wtem od strony zaplecza wszedł wysoki, eleganci pan, który już trochę przeżył. - Was ist passiert, Margot? - Spytał facet kucharkę. - Sie stören mich und ich kann nicht konzentrieren. Sie sprechen in einer anderen Sprache! - Odparła kobita, a mężczyzna popatrzył się na chłopców. - Em... macie tu coś do jedzenia? - Zapytał z głupia Kudłaty. - Dlaczego wy dekonzentriet Margot?! - Zapytał mężczyzna. - Chcieliśmy się spytać, czy macie jakieś wolne pokoje! W ogóle... mówi pan po Polsku? - Zdziwił się Kudłaty. - Ja, jestem Gerard Messmer i prowadzę ten hotel. Żyłem trochę w Polsce i poniekąd rozumiem wasz Sprache! - Odparł mężczyzna. - Ja, mamy kilka wolnych Zimmer, na ile dni wy nimmst? - Tydzień! - Ja, jeden Woche, to się da załatwić! - Odparł facet. - Ile leute? - Cztery plus pies. - Das macht 70 Euro za cały pobyt. - Dla jednej osoby? To niewielka cena jak na tak luksusowy apartament i to w środku sezonu! - Nie. Dla wszystkich. - Co?! - Zdziwił się Kudłaty. - Dlaczego tak tanio? Środek sezonu! Czyli dzienny pobyt za jedną osobę wynosi 2 Euro? - Policzył prawidłowo! - Pochwalił kumpla Scooby. - Przez ten pożar nikt woll mieszkać hier. Wszyscy się boją, że wybuchnie znowu. Poza tym w tej części miasta jest ostatnio strasznie tanio! Gdy przyjdą deine Freunde zaprowadzę was do deine Zimmer. - Odrzekł Gerard, po czym wytłumaczył sprawę kucharce i odszedł. Kudłaty i Scooby od razu pobiegli do Daphne. - Znaleźliśmy apartament! - Krzyknęli oboje, po czym zadzwonili do Velmy. - Hej chłopcy! - Powiedziała Velma. - Porażka! - Totalna! - Dodała Daph. - Nie możemy znaleźć apartamentu albo znajdujemy jakiś potwornie drogi i paskudny! - Świeżo, tanio, tak jak chcesz jest w InterMarche! - Dodała Daphne. - Daphne, ucisz się! - Wściekła się Velma. - Wracając do rzeczy, znaleźliście coś? - Jasne! Ekstra apartament w luksusowym hotelu i tylko 70 Euro za pobyt nas wszystkich! - Odparł z radością Kudłaty. - Wynająłem na tydzień! - O rety! - Zdziwiła się Velma. - Musi w tym być jakiś haczyk. Razem z Fredem ruszamy w waszym kierunku i nie szukamy już apartamentów, czas przewertować tę umowę. - Problem z szukaniem! Użyj wyszukiwarki Google! - Powiedziała Daphne, lecz Velma rozłączyła się. Jednak nie było żadnego haczyka. Gerard rzeczywiście wziął tylko 70 Euro. Apartament, do którego kartę dostali detektywi był bardzo przestronny. Miał dwie łazienki i jedną salono-kuchnio-sypialnię. Do tego był też balkon, z którego rozpościerał się piękny widok na morze. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! - Powiedziała Velma rzucając się na jedno z łóżek. - Kudłaty, Scooby, Daphne - odwaliliście kawał dobrej roboty! - Pies zawsze do usług! - Zasalutował Scooby. - To co? Może plaża? - Powiedział Fred. - Ja wolałabym pójść na basen przed hotelem. - Stwierdziła Daphne. - Że co? Tak od razu do wody? - Wzburzyła się Velma. - Co ty, możesz zawsze się poopalać! - Podsunął pomysł Fred. - Mamy ze Scoobym lepszy pomysł! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Pójdźmy do takiej knajpki, w której jest basen z rybami a la staw. Wy się popluskacie, Velma poopala, a my wrzucimy coś na ruszt! - Nie! - Odparli wszyscy jednogłośnie. - To co, Daph? Chodź nad morze! - Zawołał Fred. - Uch... niech ci będzie. Tylko wezmę mój dmuchany materac firmy Titanic! - Powiedziała Daphne. - Kto porządny nazwałby firmę produkującą materace do wody nazwą Titanic? - Zaśmiała się Velma. Detektywi zeszli po dróżce prowadzonej od pensjonatu do drogi nadmorskiej. Szli tą drogą szukając jakiegoś zejścia na plaże. Wszyscy byli ubrani w stroje kąpielowe, a Velma nasmarowała się porządną ilością kremu. Daphne taszczyła swój srebrzysty, dmuchany materac. Kudłaty i Fred nieśli parasole, leżaki, ręczniki. Scooby-Doo natomiast trzymał w pysku podręczną chłodziarkę z żywnością, bez której żarłoki nigdzie nie ruszyłyby się. Kiedy grupa zeszła na plażę, Kudłaty i Fred rozłożyli sprzęt. Daphne od razu wzięła materac i zaczęła relaksować się na wodzie, kiedy Velma położyła się na leżaku i rozpoczęła lekturę. Fred także wszedł do wody. Próbował wywrócić materac Daphne do góry nogami, lecz ta dzielnie go broniła. Kudłaty i Scooby zaś siedzieli przy swojej chłodziarce. - Scooby, jestem kurczę pewien, że nie zgadniesz, co schowałem do naszej chłodziareczki! - Podniecał się Kudłaty. - Nie, nie zgadnę! - Dał za wygraną Scoob. - Mów, co tam jest! - Patrz! - Kudłaty wyciągnął z chłodziarki... przenośnego grilla! - O! - Zadowolił się pies. - Teraz rozpalamy! - Krzyknął Kudłaty. Chłopak wrzucił mięso na ruszt. Roznoszący się po plaży dym przeganiał turystów, którzy chcieli spędzić tu czas. Velma próbowała wytłumaczyć żarłokom, że nie powinni tego robić, ale koniec końców poddała się i poszła do baru przy drodze nadmorskiej. I choć niektórych dym ten przeganiał, to skwierczenie mięsa zwabiło kogoś jeszcze... Jednak Kudłaty i Scooby nawet nie zauważyli obecności tego gościa. - Scooby, z czym chcesz burgera? - Spytał właściciel swojego pieska. - Z serem, korniszonami, sosami, pomidorami, cebulką... - Wymieniał Scoob. - Ja spróbuję bardziej morskiej wersji - zjem sobie burgera rybnego otoczonego w prawdziwą, chorwacką bułę, z prawdziwym sosem rybno-czosnkowym, do tego dołożę sobie jeszcze trochę makaronu i kolesława. - Opowiadał Kudłaty przyrządzając burgera. - To co Kudłaty, wcinamy? - Spytał Scooby. - No a jak kurczę nie, jak kurczę tak! - Powiedział Norville i miał już włożyć burgera do ust, kiedy coś spadło mu na głowę, coś jakby... ślina! Żarłoki obróciły się i dostrzegły wielką, zmutowaną jaszczurę. - Kurczę, to duże coś chyba się na nas wkurzyło, że jemy jego rodzeństwo, więc... chodu! - Krzyknął Kudłaty, który pomylił jaszczurę z jakimś morskim stworem. Zaczęła się ucieczka. Żarłoki od razu pobiegły w stronę wody. Jaszczura zaś najpierw zniszczyła grill, który cały wylądował w kąpielisku. Cały popiół poszedł do morza, a gadzisko rzuciło się z niezwykłą zajadłością w stronę Kudłatego i Scooby'ego. Choć chłopcy byli tuż przy materacu Daph, nie mogli z siebie wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. Biedacy opili się wody morskiej... Daphne i Fred kontynuując zabawę po tym dziwnym zachowaniu żarłoków. Nawet nie wgłębili się z zabawę, a Fred poczuł, że coś łapie go za stopę. Został wciągnięty pod wodę! Daphne od razu spanikowała, jednak dostrzegła przyjaciela, który właśnie się wynurzył i wpadł na materac. - Fred! Co to było? - Powiedziała przerażona Daphne. - To jakiś ogromny stwór! Spływajmy stąd! - Rozkazał Fred. Fred i Daphne zaczęli spływać, kiedy za ich plecami z wody wyskoczyła ogromna jaszczura. Chciała rzucić się na materac, ale nie udało jej się to. Przyjaciele zabrali ze sobą na materac żarłoków. Dopłynęli do brzegu i poczęli uciekać do swojego hotelu. Jaszczura nie dawała za wygraną! Pędziła ile sił w jej łapach. Detektywi wybiegli schodami do drogi i przebiegli przez nią. Gad już nie był tak odważny, więc zawrócił. - Chwila! - Otrząsnął się Fred. - Gdzie jest Velma?! - To znaczy - musimy kurczę wrócić nad morze? - Wystraszył się Kudłaty. - Tam do tego jaszczura? - Musimy ją ratować! - Zawołał Fred. - Chodźcie, chłopcy! - A ja?! - Spytała z oburzeniem Daphne. - Lepiej tu zostań, będziesz bezpieczna! - Odparł Fred. Fred, Kudłaty i Scooby pobiegli w kierunku plaży. Sfochowana Daphne wyciągnęła ze swojej kieszeni tajemniczą karteczkę i oglądając ją poszła w górę, aż do hotelu. Wyścig z czasem rozpoczął się. Chłopcy biegli po schodach w dół na złamanie karku. Scooby chciał szybciej pokonać drogę ześlizgując się po poręczy - niestety, jego mokre łapy nie chciały się suwać po gorącym metalu. Kudłaty spróbował zrobić to samo, jednak pomiędzy jego suchymi jak wiór klapkami a rozżarzonym metalem nie było żadnego tarcia. Niestety, chłopcy tylko zmarnowali czas, więc wzięli tyłki w troki i ruszyli. Na przedostatnim stopniu Kudłaty i Scooby potknęli się trącąc Freda, który runął na gorący asfalt drogi nadmorskiej. - Aaaauuuu!!! - Wrzasnął Fred. Szybko zerwał się z asfaltu - jego klatka piersiowa była mocno poparzona. Chłopak szybko szukał zimnej wody. Pobiegł do baru nadmorskiego i wyrwał jakiejś dziewczynie napój z lodem, który wylał na swoją poparzoną klatę. - Hej, to mój napój! - Wrzasnęła dziewczyna. - Spoko, odkupię ci... - Powiedział Fred, kiedy nagle coś sobie uświadomił. Odwrócił się to dziewczyny. - Velma! - Tak, a kto niby inny? - Zapytała sarkastycznie Velma. - Szukaliśmy cię cały czas! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Myśleliśmy, że chapsnął cię ten jaszczuro-gad! - Jaszczuro-gad? - Zaśmiała się Velma. - Przecież jaszczurka sama w sobie jest gadem, i to dość małym. - Ta była przeogromna! - Krzyknął Scooby tak głośno, że wszyscy w barze odwrócili się do niego. - Scoob, ciszej! - Upomniał kumpla Kudłaty. - Ups, hihihi! - Zaśmiał się Scooby. - Sorki wszystkim! - Tak w ogóle - co tu robiłaś? - Spytał Fred. - Dym z grilla żarłoków podrażniał moje oczy, więc poszłam tutaj z moją książką. - Powiedziała Velma. - Dodatkowo wzięłam lemoniadę, którą mi właśnie wylałeś! Ale wiem, że mi odkupisz, więc jestem spokojna. Przy okazji poznałam właścicielkę baru. - Dobra, chodź już. - Powiedział Fred. - Nie no, zawołam ją! - Powiedziała Velma. - Odda! Przy barku pojawiła się niska kobieta, o krótko ściętych blond włosach. Nosiła na sobie przewiewną koszulę w kwiaty i krótkie, dżinsowe spodenki, w których za pasek służyła jasnoniebieska ścierka z białymi konturami kwiatów. Kobieta była chuda, jednak rysy jej twarzy okrąglutkie. Cały czas chodziła uśmiechnięta. - Što za tebe, Velmo? (Co dla ciebie, Velmo?) - Spytała Odda. - Limunada, ten blondyn mi stawia! - Powiedziała Velma pociągając Freda za rękę. - Dobre i to. - Odparła Odda. - Kako masz na imię, ty lijep blondynie? - Emm... - Zaniemówił Fred. - To jest Fred. - Powiedziała Velma. - Nie przejmuj się, jeśli nie będzie odpowiadał - nie kojarzy z chorwackiego nic a nic! - Dobro. - Powiedziała Odda. - W takim razie należą się 4 kuny. - Tak tanio?! - Zdziwił się Fred, dając Oddzie pieniądze do ręki. - No tak! - Odparła właścicielka. - Odkąd mutantni gušter sieje panika na plaży, klientów ni ma! - Mutanati co? - Spytał Kudłaty. - Parapati pizza guz pizza ster pizza... - Powtarzał w koło zdezorientowany Scooby. - Mutantni gušter, czyli mówiąc po naszemu... - Rozpoczęła Velma. - Kolejna zagadka! - Krzyknął Fred. - A jednak coś kojarzy... - Przytaknął Kudłaty. - Skądże! - Krzyknęła Velma. - To tłumaczenie to totalna bzdura! Mutantni gušter znaczy Zmutowana jaszczura! - Kurczę! - Krzyknął Kudłaty. - Gdziekolwiek się nie udamy, tam jakieś mutanty! Potwór z wysypiska śmieci, ogromna langusta... to wszystko to też były mutanty! - A co powiedziałbyś na Mutant Burgera? - Zaproponowała Odda. - A to już co innego! - Kudłatemu zabłysnęły się oczy z radości. Wraz ze Scoobym podbiegł do barku. - Ja też chcę, ja też chcę! - Wył Scooby. - Dobra, ja stawiam. - Fred przepchnął się przez chłopców. - Dwa Mutant Burgery, ile płacę? - 30 kun. - Odparła Odda. - Rety! - Krzyknęła Velma. - Taniej niż w Ameryce! - I większe niż w Ameryce! - Krzyknęła Odda. Kudłaty i Scooby spałaszowali dwa Mutant Burgery, jednak wciąż czuli niedosyt. Odda zrobiła im przysługę i przygotowała dwa następne kanapony na koszt firmy. Chłopcy oczywiście z zachwytem pałaszowali swoje buły, pobekując co chwila. Fred i Velma tylko czekali, aż żarłoki skończą, i w końcu się doczekali. Wszyscy pożegnali się z Oddą i poszli w stronę swojego hotelu. Pokonali schody, przeszli przez ulicę i dalej podążali podjazdem wykonanym z drobnych kamyczków. Niektóre były tak ostre, że było je czuć nawet przez klapki. Postacie *Tajemnicza Spółka: Wszyscy członkowie *Hudson Rollins *Margot Schwertze *Gerard Messmer *Sprzedawczyni na straganie *Pani Kleuz *Pan Kleuz *Lara Kleuz *Ethan Kleuz *Zmutowana jaszczura Poszlaki *Tajemnicza karteczka Ciekawostki *Detektywi wybrali się do Chorwackiej Podgory, która istnieje naprawdę. Tak jak w opowieści, lasy też niedawno tam płonęły. Kategoria:Pomóż nam, Scooby-Doo!